The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia plant obtained from crossing one petunia plant (.female.) `PV25` having purple petal which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil, and one petunia plant (.male.) `PV15` having purple petal (but, different from the female parent) which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil.
The petunia is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the petunia plant which do not have an upright growth habit and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, cold, and diseases. The petunia which we previously filed, i.e. the Revolution series [(`Revolution Purplepink` (U.S. Pat. No. Plant 6,915), `Revolution Brilliantpink` (U.S. Pat. No. Plant 6,914), and `Revolution Brilliantpink`-mini (U.S. Pat. No. Plant 6,899)]is a decumbent type plant having long stems, a lower plant height, abundant branching, and a high resistance to heat, cold and rain. However, there are only a few varieties having a great profusion of flowers with a very small flower diameter, and a high resistance to rain, heat, cold, and disease. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a vivid purple color petal, together with the above features.
Four plants of a few wild types of petunia plants from Brazil, having flowers with a small flower diameter were selected, in view of plant form, flower color, and flower bloom. The selected plants were propagated in January, 1990 at the Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of Suntory Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, interspecies crossing of flowering plants was begun from May 1990, and then, by January, 1991, 300 plants obtained by interspecific crosses were obtained. 12 plants were selected from this crossing, each was manually self-pollinated, and 1000 plants resulting from such pollination were obtained in January, 1992. From these, 20 plants were selected by a pot trial. The selected 20 plants were propagated by cutting, and then grown in bed and pot on trail from May, 1992. Finally only one of the 20 resulting plants was selected. The botanical characteristics of the finally-selected plant were then examined, using a similar variety, `Pearl Skyblue`, for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this petunia plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and this new variety of petunia plant was initially designated `SP-B `, and subsequently was named --`Sunberubu`.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England, and The Inter-Society Color Council-National Bureau of Standards Color Names (I.S.C.C.-N.B.S. Color Name). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The female parent used in the breeding of `Sunberubu`is a petunia plant having a purple petal which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil, the seeds of this was gathered at Gramado, Rio Grando Do Sul, Brazil and introduced to Japan in October, 1983. This wild type of plant is presently maintained at the aformentioned Plant Biotechnology Laboratory of Suntory Ltd. The main botanical characteristics of this female parent `PV25` are as follows.
Grow habit: Erect--Medium PA0 Plant height: 16 cm. PA0 Spreading area of plant: The stem extends to a length of 11 cm from the base, and thus the spreading area of the plant is 21 cm in diameter. PA0 Growth: Vigorous with abundant branching, profusion of bloom. PA0 Blooming period: April to September, in all areas of Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period. PA0 Stem: Extending to 11 cm. PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Reproductive organs: 1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Pistil is narrow shape and stamens are narrow shape. PA0 Peduncle: 1.7 cm in length. PA0 Growth habit: Erect. The branches erect from the base of stem. PA0 Plant height: 18 cm. PA0 Spreading area of plant: The stem extends to a length of 13 cm from the base, and thus the spreading area of the plant is 18 cm in diameter. PA0 Growth: Vigorous with abundant branching, profusion of bloom. PA0 Blooming period: April to September, in all areas of Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period. PA0 Stem: Extending to 13 cm. PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Reproductive organs: 1 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. Pistil is narrow shape and stamens are narrow shape. PA0 Peduncle: 1.6 cm in length.
Thickness.--1.7 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Few -- Medium (primary), over-abundant (secondary), spreading by rooting at the base of stems. PA2 Length of internode.--14 mm. PA2 Leaf attaching angle.--Horizontal. PA2 Shape.--Lanceolate. PA2 Length.--3.6 cm. PA2 Width.--1.3 cm. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (J.H.S. No. 3707). PA2 Pubescence.--Few. PA2 Petiole of main stem.--Absent. PA2 Facing direction.--Horizontal, and slightly slanting upward. PA2 Type.--Single. PA2 Shape.--Funnel-shape, with five fused segments. PA2 Diameter.--27 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivd bluish purple (J.H.S. No. 8306, R.H.S. No. 88A), bottom throat inside portion vivid greenish yellow (J.H.S. No. 2906), throat outside portion strong reddish purple (J.H.S. No. 8911, R.H.S. No. 77B, fading of petal color is very weak. PA2 Thickness.--1.5 mm. PA2 Anthocyanin pigmentation.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Few (primary), over-abundant (secondary), spreading by rooting at the base of stems. PA2 Length of internode.--14 mm. PA2 Leaf attaching angle.--Horizontal, and slightly slanting upward. PA2 Shape.--Lanceolate. PA2 Length.--3.4 cm. PA2 Width.--1.1 cm. PA2 Color.--Deep yellow green (J.H.S. No. 3707). PA2 Pubescence.--Few. PA2 Petiole of main stem.--Absent PA2 Facing direction.--Horizontal. PA2 Type.--Single. PA2 Shape.--Funnel-shape, with five fused segments. PA2 Diameter.--24 mm. PA2 Color.--Vivid bluish purple (J.H.S. No. 8306, R.H.S. No. 87A), fading of petal color at blooming line is a little bit strong, and faded color is bright bluish purple (J.H.S. No. 8305, R.H.S. No. 88C), bottom throat inside portion vivid greenish yellow (J.H.S. No. 2906), throat outside portion strong reddish purple (J.H.S. No. 8911, R.H.S. No. 77B).
The pollen parent used in the breeding of `Sunberubu`is a petunia plant having a purple petal, different from the female parent, which was selected from a crossing of a wild type of petunia plant native to Brazil, the seeds of this were gathered at Gramado, Rio Grando Do Sul, Brazil and introduced to Japan in October, 1983. This wild type of plant is presently maintained at the aforementioned Plant Biotechnology Laboratory of Suntory Ltd. The main botanical characteristics of the male parent, `PV15` are as follows.
This new and distinct variety of petunia plant, `Sunberubu`, was asexually reproduced by cuttings at the aforementioned Plant Biotechnology Laboratory, Institute for Fundamental Research of Suntory Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed.